


Ode To A Dick

by Jeldenil



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Erotic Poetry, Explicit Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: basically a poem about a dick





	Ode To A Dick

O, wondrous flesh   
O, rising pole,   
My lips would sing your praise,   
But they are otherwise engaged,   
In worship, Swallowing you whole   
O, in your softness   
You will taunt   
My hands to feel you rise   
My hole to claim its prize   
Time and again You'll mount   
O, when you harden   
Still confined   
In choking, straining cloth   
You burn with fire, hot  
Searing my lips, defined


End file.
